Halfblood Halloween
by Lezimate
Summary: It's Halloween at camp, and everyone is back for a spooky afterparty. Random and funny. light percabeth: nothing too heavy like making out cough cough ! This is my first story, so please tell me what I need to improve on, and what you liked. Thanks!
1. Percy is blond!

Please Read

**Please Read******

**Authors Note: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters. This is my first fanfiction, so let's see how it goes!! Please send me reviews, I want to know if I should continue writing after this... Enjoy the story! :)**

Half-Blood Halloween

Chapter 1: Percy is blond!

Halloween this year was on a weekend, and Chiron decided to host a Halloween party at camp, which I think was a really great idea. Almost all of the campers were coming back in for the weekend just to celebrate Halloween night. It was kind of felt like summer again…

I'm standing in front of my bathroom mirror in the Posiedon cabin, fitting on my new wig for Halloween. I was going to be a surfer dude, the kind with huge boards and bleached hair and smooth tans. My mom is the one who gave me the idea, and I liked it. The wig was a little itchy, and blond. It looked pretty realistic, and I could hardly recognize myself without my usual black hair.

Next I went to my camp backpack and pulled out my favorite swimming trunks, blue with darker blue wave designs. I put on a surfing top, along with a beaded wooden necklace that looked like any surfer would wear it. My even tan helped me out with looking beachy. People say I always look beachy, especially Annabeth. I also decided to go barefoot. To top it all off, I carried around a huge surfboard that went way over my head, but luckily it was surprisingly lightweight. It was a rental. But I was ready.

Tyson was also getting dressed. He wanted to be a clown, because he saw them in this parade in New York, and he was instantly inspired. "Clownies!!" I remember him saying. I smiled at the thought. You have no idea how hard it is to find a XXXL clown suit, so we had one specially made.

The big guy was struggling to put on his face paint, and when he turned around, I couldn't help but laugh at his smeared features.

"How do I look?" he asked. "like a clownie?"

I was still laughing and it took me a moment to get a hold of myself and reply.

"Yeah, big guy. Let me help you with that paint. Here, use this towel to wipe it off."

I re-applied his makeup: white face, red rimmed mouth, and a red nose. It took me a while to do it, and I messed up a few times, but he turned out ok. I was really excited for tonight, the moon was full- perfect for Halloween. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and I were all going trick-or-treating together around the cabins. Thalia was here because Hunters get time to roam free during holidays, and when she heard about the camp's Halloween party, she decided to come.

I thought Tyson would be scared of the dark and some of the camper's costumes, so he is staying back at our cabin to pass out all the blue candy my mom bought for us.

"Will you bring me back some peanut butter candies?" he said.

"Sure. I'll be back late tonight."

Annabeth is always perfect on her timing, so I wasn't surprised to hear a _knock knock knock_ coming from the door at exactly 8:00. I reached to open the door, taking my surfboard and candy bag with me. I knew who she was dressed up to be as soon as I looked at her.

She was Hermoine Granger from those Harry Potter books, wearing a long black cloak with a Gryffindor badge and a red-and-yellow striped scarf. Her long blonde hair was down, but there was no need to curl it, it was naturally curly. She held a wand in one hand and a thick book in the other. It took me a few seconds to read the title, but eventually I deciphered: _Hogwarts' Guide to the Dark Arts_. I was relieved to see Annabeth, because I hadn't seen her since our quest in the Labyrinth. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed her until now.

"Hermoine Granger?" I said with a British accent.

"OHMYGODS PERCY, YOU'RE BLOND!!" was the first thing out of her mouth. She stared at me for like 7 seconds, then doubled over laughing.

"Jeez, Annabeth! I'm a surfer dude! You know surfer dudes are blond!" She didn't listen, she was too busy clutching her sides and cracking up. "Don't forget to breathe!!" I told her.

Thank the gods, at that moment, Grover trotted up behind Annabeth. At least I think it was Grover. He was wearing white bell-bottom pants and a white jacket, both with gold studs all over. The jacket was open in the front to reveal a gold undershirt. His wig was black and greasy and probably gelled, and he had on turtle-shell sunglasses. As a final touch, a guitar hung down on his shoulders. Elvis Presley satyr-version. I was impressed.

"….Whoa, dude you look very 50s. Cool costume!"

"Thank you very much!" he said, snapping his fingers and pointing finger guns at me.

Annabeth finally gathered her senses to look up at Grover. "Niiiiice" she said, and gave him a high-five.

"Ok," Grover cleared his throat. "Is it my shades or is Percy blond??" Here we go again.

Annabeth giggled. "See for yourself…"

He lifted his glasses, and I could tell he was trying really hard to contain his laughter. Oh man, this was annoying.

"Let's go get Thalia and Nico." I was anxious to change the subject and get going. They were driving me insane. Together, we walked to Zeus's cabin to pick up Thalia. I was half-hoping she would get laughed at as much as me, and I was curious to know what she dressed up to be.

We knocked.

"Hang on!" was Thalia's voice from inside. When she opened the door, it wasn't Thalia. It was a football player. A New York Giants football player. It was a while before I realized it WAS Thalia standing in the doorway under all that gear. She had it all. The shoulder pads, cleats, helmet, mouth guard, and even the official jersey.

"hey guy- NICE HAIR PERCY! HAHA!"

This was getting old….

Since Thalia had no other cabin mates, she left a big bowl of candy in front of her door, and a sign in ancient Greek that read: _Please take one piece each. Happy Halloween!_. I doubted anyone would follow her regulations.

The Giants were my favorite team. "New York Giant ROCK!" I shouted. "Oh yeah!"

Thalia smiled under her helmet. "Yesss! Pound it!" she thrust out her fist. I pounded it.

Annabeth was silent. After our cheering, she rolled her eyes as if we made no sense to her. "How could you two go for such a pathetic football team? San Francisco 49ers all the way!"

"Suuure, Annabeth." I added sarcastically. "Whatever you say." She shot me an evil glare.

Next, we find Nico, go trick-or-treating, then have an awesome after party. This was going to be the best Halloween ever. When we did find him….. You are never going to believe what he was……

**What is Nico going to be for Halloween? Find out in the next chapter coming soon! I promise you something funny! Sorry there was like no percabeth at all, but I will have some slight percabeth in my next chapters.**

**I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think because this is my first fanfiction and all….**


	2. Dr Evil? Haha!

**Well, here it is! The next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but get used to it. I'm not always online, you know….**

**ANYWAAYYY enjoy chapter two!! **

Chapter 2: Dr. Evil? Haha!

Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and I were looking for Nico, and he was nowhere around camp. He is always somewhere different, so as usual, we were looking everywhere.

When we were checking over the sword arena, Annabeth and I had a chance to finally talk about school and how we have been lately.

"It's a huge school." she was telling me as we opened the arena gate. "Except everyone there hates me. They say I don't deserve to go to their school just because reading is so difficult for me."

I looked at her sympathetically, because I knew how she felt. I can't tell you how many times I was picked on in school. But I reassured her everything was going to be fine, and she always perks up whenever I comfort her feelings.

Later, we finally found Nico in the Big House, which I guess was no surprise to me.

He looked weird…. I mean something I wasn't expecting.

Nico was Dr. Evil from that Austin Powers movie, and he looked pretty much the same as the dude from the movie. A long, dull grey suit, bald shiny head (a cover on Nico of course, he did not shave his head or anything…) and a pink scar near his eye and cheekbone. He was also holding a miniature dummy of himself that I instantly recognized as "mini me" and Nico could move his mouth to make him talk. I got to say, Nico really came though.

When he looked over at us, he smiled evilly, held his pinky finger to the corner of his mouth, and said, "I'm Dr. EVIL!"

I couldn't hold it in. It was something that I could not resist. The four of us had a pretty good laugh, even Nico was joining in.

I playfully slammed him with my surfboard saying "Dude!!" just how a surfer would say it.

Then he used his weird pinky-to-mouth thing and exclaimed "Fire the fricking laser beam!" which I guess was supposed to be a friendly comeback, but it made us crack up even more at the familiar Dr. Evil quote.

We were anxious to get going, so we all stepped outside the Big House and into the chilly Halloween air. I stopped, feeling shivery. I suppose a bathing suit, thin surf shirt, and no shoes is a pretty bad outfit for New York fall weather. Everyone else looked toasty warm, especially Thalia. I wouldn't be surprised if she was sweating under there.

Annabeth seemed to notice I was holding myself and shivering. "Percy, you're shaking like crazy." She told me with concern. "Take this before you freeze."

She untied her Gryffindor cloak and draped it over my shoulders. I shuddered, instantly warm. I pulled it around my body, absorbing the heat. The dark fabric smelled like Annabeth's sweet lemon soap scent. Entirely grateful, I sighed and looked up at her face.

"Thanks," was all I managed to say. She just smiled.

Grover started complaining about how he desperately needed some candy right now. I didn't blame him, I was definitely ready to rake in all the candy I could fit in my bag and enjoy an awesome party. Annabeth wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to stay warm. At first it was slightly awkward, but I soon loosened up and actually enjoyed her comforting embrace. Together, we strolled back down to the cabins in the frigid wind. But that didn't dampen our spirits one bit.

On the way, I saw Clarisse in an enormous sumo wrestler suit, with her flabs of foam fat bouncing as she walked. What I said about Thalia sweating, I take it back. Clarisse was the one burning up.

I didn't even want to know what her reaction was going to be to my new look, so I crouched low behind a bush to stay unseen.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Grover whispered above me. I looked up. "Hiding. I'll catch up." Grover knows what Clarisse would do to me if she saw me like this. So like a good friend, he knelt beside me next to the bush and waited cautiously for her to pass, chortling with her ugly friends. We were able to catch up after that. First stop, Dionysus cabin. Thalia struggled to knock on the door. The single kid came out, and I bet he was too lazy to even care about dressing up fro Halloween.

"Oh. Joy. More campers. How utterly wonderful." his voice sounded blank and he seemed like he really hated this holiday. Taking turns, he popped two pieces of purple candy into each of our bags and closed the door without a word or a smile. What a friendly person.

Nico checked out his candy with disgust. He racked on the door again. "Hey, got anything besides grape candy? I don't like grape." Nico could be really obnoxious sometimes, but I had to agree that grape candy was nasty. Not like I was going to trade it back, or anything…. Heh heh….

"Nico!" Annabeth pulled him away from the door and signaled him to keep walking. "You're not supposed to ask for a refund when someone gives you candy!! What is wrong with you?" He scowled and walked to the next cabin with his little bald self. I had to smile at his immaturity and Annabeth's way of acting so much like a mother.

Next was Aphrodite. Hermes was number eleven but they were across the site. Aphrodite was next door to Dionysus. They just gave us some Valentine's Day candy with little heart-shaped lollipops and heart suckers. Maybe the Athena cabin would have some better candy. We passed the Artemis cabin, it was uninhabited at that time.

Annabeth's half-brother greeted us nicely, but it was really weird because he was Harry Potter. I know. I thought it was a little much for Annabeth and him to plan that. But she spurted out to him, "Simon!! You are not supposed to be Harry when I am Hermoine! Everyone is going to think we did this on purpose! Arrrgh! You ruined it. What am I going to do??" She plopped on the step and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, this isn't a big deal! One of us can change or something…" Simon suggested. "But can you imagine what people would say? Ha, I actually think this is pretty cool." But Annabeth didn't seem to think so. Just then Silena popped up in her Tinkerbell costume.

"OHMYGOSH Annabeth I can so help you get a new costume!!" she screeched. Wow. I think she shattered my eardrum.

"Hide me," Annabeth whispered as she crouched behind my surfboard. But it was too late for that. Tinkerbell was already galloping over with a humungo pink suitcase that was half her size. Not good.

At last she hauled it over and grabbed Annabeth's hand in mid-step, pulling her into the Athena cabin. A look of horror struck her face and she kept mouthing the words "Help! Help!". I had to feel bad for her. Make-up was not an Annabeth thing, you know?

So, Thalia, Dr. Evil, Simon, Grover and I ended up waiting outside. Once we heard Annabeth go "No! anything but that! You can't do this to me! St-….." but she abruptly stopped and it sounded like something was thrust against her mouth. My best bet was that was the lip gloss. Oooohh Annabeth hates that. To an extreme extent.

Finally Silena stepped out and grinned from ear to ear. "Well, have fun trick-or-treating!" then she took her stuff and trotted away.

Annabeth came out. Whoa.

**OOOHH cliffy! What is Annabeth dressed up as? Well, you will never know unless you stick around and keep me motivated by sending reviews. Anyhoo, hope you liked it****J**


	3. Nico gets the girl?

**Ok this has not been updated for 7 BLEEPING MONTHS. My fault completely. I already wrote a lengthy apology on my other story's latest chapter even though I owe you guys one I'm not going write another one. I feel just as bad. Don't hate me, but you have the right to.**

**Enjoy Anyhoo!**

Chapter 3

You know when you look at someone really beautiful, and it just takes your breath away? Then you choke up, and all you can do is stare, speechless? That's something like what I did when Annabeth walked outside.

She wore a sleeveless flowing white dress that touched the ground. Her hair was freshly brushed and hung loose on her smooth shoulders. She wore some makeup, but not too much so her grey eyes sparkled. In her hand was a single red rose.

"Aphrodite?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded miserably like she hated being seen in makeup and a dress. "I think I would rather be Hermione." She sighed and looked down at her dress. "Well, maybe not."

I didn't notice my mouth was hanging open and I shut it tight. "Jeez, Annabeth.." I stammered. "You look… great."

She flashed me a dazzling smile. "Thanks,"

And so continued our candy extravaganza. All the cabins gave us something good. Except for Ares, of course. They just gave us a bunch of rocks. Although, when campers passed they would gaze dreamily at Annabeth. I don't think anyone else noticed but me, but it was really starting to annoy me. I felt like punching the next kid who gave her googly-eyes.

All of us got through trick-or-treating quickly so we could be on time for the after party. I practically threw my candy sack through my cabin door and was about to go to the Dining Pavilion when Tyson spoke up.

"Where are you going, brother?" He asked.

"To the Halloween party," I said, anxious to get going. "You coming?"

Tyson looked nervous. "Will it be scary?"

"Uh, kind of… but it's all fake. It's not real, so nothing will hurt you. It'll be fun!"

"Yay!" He clapped his hands together and hopped to his feet. "I will come and have fun!"

Together, it was Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, and me walking up to the pavilion. Even from far away I could see it lit up and perfectly decorated. Lively music was pounding through the speakers surrounding the building. I had never seen the place so alive, so full of energy.

Campers danced under the multi-colored lights in either creepy or strange costumes. Some were by the side getting refreshments while others were mulling around or talking to the DJ. By the way who was Jake Mason from the Apollo cabin wearing an 80's rocker costume, mullet and all.

Halloween decorations curled around the white columns. Realistic looking bats and spiders hung from the tables and speakers. While entering the pavilion, Annabeth walked under a speaker and one of the rubber spiders caught onto her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Get it off! Get it off! Oh gods, get it off!" She thrashed around, flailing her arms and trying desperately to shake it away.

I grabbed her by the arm. "Annabeth," I said. "Cool it. It's rubber." I picked the spider off her dress and hung it back on the speaker.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes were filled with terror, so I helped to steady her again. She put her chin on my shoulder and gripped my arm. "That was so scary," she said shakily.

Thalia was busy laughing. "You Athena kids are geniuses and all, but when it comes to spiders I don't understand why you are so afraid. They're pretty much harmless!" Nico and Grover chuckled along with her.

Annabeth scowled at them. "Oh, shut up. Spiders are completely terrifying. Anyone can see that."

They just smirked.

We continued walking and I stopped at the table filled with food and drinks. I took a skull-shaped sugar cookie and Nico took, like, thirty bloody looking hellhound cookies. Grover satisfied himself with a few paper plates.

It was dark except for the flashing multi-colored lights that blinked a different color every second. The lights seemed to be flowing with the upbeat music. I looked at the crowd of people dancing. Yellow_. Blink. _Blue_. Blink. _Purple_. Blink. _Red red red_ Blink. _Green_. Blink. _Flash of white_- dark. _Orange_… _

Thalia was appalled. "This party is so… so…"

"Sweet." Grover finished. He pointed a finger in the air Elvis-style. "To the dance floor!"

"Right behind ya!" Thalia said. I watched them dance under the strobe lights, having a blast. Thalia tore off her helmet and swung it around in a circle above her head. I saw Juniper emerge from the crowd and dance with Grover. It was hard to tell with the lights, but I think she was asparagus or something. I couldn't be sure. Something leafy and green.

Tyson wasn't in sight anymore. I did a 360 spin on my heels but no sign of him. I stood on my surfboard which gave me a little boost, and I spotted him talking to Jake Mason who was shaking his head no. Apparently Jake doesn't like Tyson's taste for music.

Meanwhile, Nico had his eye on someone in the dancing crowd. I found he was staring at a girl in a French maid costume with the short, black and white dress ensemble with a mini apron and fishnet stockings. I guess she was pretty, she had long and straight golden-brown hair and blue eyes. Nico always had a thing for the Aphrodite girls.

I walked over and stood right behind him. "Find someone interesting?" I teased.

He jumped. "Who?"

I looked at him with sarcastic belief.

"Ok. Fine." He said, again beaming at the girl. "I have never been more attracted to a girl in my life." He said dreamily.

"You should go talk to her," I said.

"But I-"

"Just go." I poked him in the back and he stumbled forward.

He turned around halfway and gave me a worried look. "What do I say?"

"I don't know. Gods, Nico, just ask her to dance. It's not that hard."

He gulped, then awkwardly walked up to her. I couldn't hear the conversation over the music, but in a minute the girl was nodding happily and they were both dancing side by side. I smiled to myself.

Annabeth came over and saw what was happening with Nico. "Someone's having fun," she said.

"Yeah." We watched him dance for a few moments. "What do we do now?"

She grinned. "Wanna dance?" Annabeth really looked beautiful in the flurry of colored lights reflecting off her hair and eyes. Her dress was another color every time I looked at her. "It'll be fun!" she said, trying to tempt me.

I shrugged. "Why not?" and we held hands as we ran into the crowd of over-energetic dancers.

**Don't you love it when you update a story, and then the next day you check it and it has lots of nice reviews? Isn't it a great feeling when you read those comments about your story? *cough cough***

**Review people! It's fun! Weeee…**


End file.
